The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Carnation, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP10105’. ‘KLEDP10105’ originated as a naturally occurring mutation of ‘Oscar’ (unpatented) discovered in Latina, Italy in April 2009. A single plant selection with salmon pink flowers was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in April 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for approximately three to four generations. ‘KLEDP10105’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Canada on Mar. 19, 2010. ‘KLEDP10105’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.